The Never-ending Vacation
by Medlie Skyth
Summary: While Ted and Barney conflict over their hidden feelings for one another, Robin hides an embarrassing secret of her own. Pairings: Ted/Barney, Robin/?
1. Gay Dreams

As the night winds down, everyone of the group had left MacLaren's aside from a _very_ drunk Ted and an almost-too-sober Barney. Considering how gone his friend was... Barney was DEFINITELY too sober for this.

As Barney stands from the booth, he takes Ted by the arm in an attempt to help him up. "Come on Mosby, let's get you home." He directs, but Ted instinctively falls back down; now laying on the red cushioning of the booth.

"No!" Ted replied, nearly child-like. "I wannuh stay!"

Barney does a half-snicker, and rolls his eyes at this. "Be that as it may you have a class in the morning. Now," he offers his hand again. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs, buddy."

Though he wanted to fight it- maybe even make a game out of it, Ted finally gave in after a short hesitation. He shifts himself forward, and grasps Barney's hand before he falls back again.

By the time they've gone up the stairs and reached the apartment, Ted has his arm wrapped around Barney and is leaning on him for support. Though under usual circumstances Barney wouldn't allow for this- seeing as a having a rep as a homosexual could scare off 'potential hotties', it didn't seem to concern him tonight. His first-and-foremost objective was to get his friend home (which wasn't all too difficult, considering Ted didn't live that far) safely.

Ted places a hand behind him, feeling for the bed as Barney tips him towards it. He makes contact, and though attempts to slowly lower himself in, immediately drops as Barney lets go. Barney hesitates for a moment; his initial response to automatically catch him, but logic kicks in and tells him 'hey idiot; it's a bed.' Instead, he places his hand to awkwardly pat Ted's knee before telling him goodnight.

"Barney wait!" Ted calls out, slurring the words together as he does.

Barney stops in the doorway. He thought to himself 'great, I'm gonna wind up babysitting _this_ guy all night?', but couldn't admit to himself that he wanted to.

"Barney can you ged me aglass uh water...?" Ted stumbles out, giving Barney his puppy-eyes, despite the fact the lights had already gone out. A fact that Barney's thankful for, when a smile turns the corners of his lips up. He ignores his own expressions, and counters them with an eye roll.

"Yeah, just... Don't go anywhere." Barney warns.

Ted nods, even though Barney couldn't see him, and had already walked away at this point anyway.

When his friend returns with his water, Ted finds himself overcome with an unexpected joy that his friend hadn't just _left_ him there. He half-expected him too, and the rest of his brain was pre-occupied with remembering just how he'd gotten back up to his room. He didn't remember Barney carrying him until after he had returned.

Barney sat himself at the edge of the bed, and handed Ted his water. Ted places it on the night-stand without even taking a sip, and throws his arms around Barney's waist. "You didn't leave me!" He says with a teary voice.

Barney furrows his brow, keeping his sights awkwardly fixed forward. "Yes?" He replies, though he's not certain of the proper response.

"Thank you sho much... for not leaving me behind Barney. Yora good friend."

Though he wanted to get up and leave at this point, Barney couldn't help that smile from appearing back on his face. He didn't do anything special, but Ted was drunk- for all Barney knew Ted believed he'd punched a pterodactyl in the throat for him. Whatever it was Ted was so pleased about, Barney played along. He leans in, and places his arms over Ted's back in a strange hugging possession. "Anything for you, Ted." Barney grins, and begins rubbing the drunken man's back.

"Hey!" Ted excites, immediately sitting up and startling Barney a little. "We should _totally_ hava sleep-over!" Ted suggests in that giddy, childish voice again. Just as Barney's about to decline, Ted grabs his shoulders and begins to bounce up and down on the bed. "Please please please?"

"Okay okay!" Barney laughs. "Just, lay back down. And drink your water for gods sakes." He adds in as he brings his legs up on the bed.

"Yay!" Ted claps, trying to keep his voice down, but couldn't contain the excitement to anything past a low-roar.

Barney pulls up the corner of the covers from underneath him as Ted slides back under the comforter himself. Once they're both settled, Barney places a quick peck on Ted's lips.

A gasps escapes Robin's lips as she finds herself in her room again somehow. She blinks a couple times, daylight shrouding her room as she catches her breath and tries her best to collect her thoughts. _Oh god... I'm dreaming again._

Ch 1: Gay Dreams

All day at the studio Robin had been on edge, and it wasn't getting any easier over the course of the day. It wasn't the first time she'd had /those/ types of dreams, but it had been years back when they started, and they didn't last long. What the hell did it mean that it was re-surfacing? And why now?

"Uh, Robin?"

Robin shakes in a start as Ted beckons for her attention. She blinks, mouth ajar, then answers. "What?"

"I said I'm getting the next round and asked if you wanted anything." Ted reminds, though clearly Robin hadn't heard him the first time.

"Oh- um, yeah." She replies. "No." She instantly declines; putting her hands up and squinting her eyes shut as she tilts her head down. "I mean, I'm good. I think I'm gonna head back early, actually."

"We got here like five minutes ago." Barney reminds.

"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Lily asks, placing a concerned hand on Robin's shoulder. "It seemed like you were kinda having an off day at work too."

_Right. They conveniently chose _now_ to watch my show... at four in the morning._

Lily was still looking at her friend with a confused expression, though, as Robin was starting to grab the attention from the rest of the group too. She had to say _something_.

"Thanks, Lily. I'm fine." Robin responds, keeping as strait a face as possible. "I just... Haven't been sleeping well." She tells her; which wasn't completely a lie.

"You know what I find helps with that?" Barney begins in his usual cocky tone, but Robin cuts him off.

"You know what Barney- I don't want to know." Robin replies in an irritated tone as she shuffles from her spot, and gathers her things. "So have fun telling your story, okay?" She blurts before turning off and leaving.

By this time, Ted had returned with the beers. He sets them on the table. "So what's got her peeved?"

"Apparently she hasn't been sleeping well." Lily shrugs, then check to make sure Robin's really gone. "So what do you guys think is really going on?" She asks, almost too excited.

"Isn't it obvious?" Barney asks rhetorically, leaning back in the booth with one elbow over the edge. "Scherbatski can't contain her enormous sexual desire for the Barnacle." He grins, nodding with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah- as likely as that is..." Ted trails sarcastically. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say... maybe she's /actually/ just not sleeping well."

"Oh come on Ted!" Lily sighs- almost sounding disappointed at him taking the fun out of guessing. "It's Robin!"

Ted veers back, throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm just sayin', not everything has to be some big event with her."

"Maybe Ted's right." Marshal agrees, fiddling with his beer bottle. "I mean, didn't anyone else notice the bags around her eyes?"

There's a pause. Finally, Lily speaks up. "I guess you guys are probably right. She _did_ seem a bit crabby just before she left."

"So it's agreed!" Barney announces as he slams a hand against the table. "Robin Scherbatski is unable to sleep because she can't stop thinking about me!"

As he searches the table for approval, via high-five, he's meeting with cold glares and shaking heads.

"I can't stop thinking about that _stupid_ dream!" Robin whines to herself once she's back at her apartment. She splashes cold water on her face, and holds her hands over her eyes for a moment, allowing the darkness to consume her for a brief moment of peace.

Suddenly, she has an idea.

"Of course!" She gasps, though talking to no one in particular. "I-if I don't sleep, I won't dream. If I can't dream, I won't have to be stuck with those disturbing thoughts in my head all day! Perfect!" She claims, snapping her fingers. Her confidence fades in her expression though as she notes one flaw in her plan. _Crap. That sleep thing? Kinda_ _essential_ she reminds herself, and sighs.

It didn't stop her from attempting it, though. Robin remained awake through the night- and the next night... and the next.

Come morning of the fourth consecutive day, she had just wrapped up a very sloppy report on a yard squirrel befriending a garden hose by 5 in the morning, and even her co-host noticed the effect on Robin from her sleep deprivation- except he had no clue she was intentionally keeping herself up. She prayed Lily and the gang had chosen sleep over her show this time. If it were up to her, she would have too.

_No_ she thought to herself on her way back to the apartment. _Don't doze off. Not on the bus. Maybe... Maybe a little nap once I'm back home.  
_  
_Oh Robin, don't do that!_

Robin looks beside her. Though she swears she had seated herself next to an older gentleman, staring back at her seemed to be a reflection of herself. The real Robin is shocked with a shiver, and blinks a few times to clear the image. It was no use, though. She was at the hallucinatory stage of the sleep deprivation at this point, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come on, Robin!" Illusion Robin prompts, with the nudge of her shoulder. "You and I both know if you fall asleep now, those dreams are going to be more vivid then they ever were."

"Well I have to sleep at some point!" Real Robin reasons. "I'm hallucinating for god sakes! What's the point in avoiding the dreams if I'm just gonna start seeing things instead?"

"Don't think of this as a bad thing, sweetie." Illusion Robin sympathizes, pushing Robin's hair behind her ear.

"I- no- I can't-" Robin stumbles out. Abruptly, she stands, and drags herself to the front of the bus. She's not sure if the driver yelled at her or how she's gotten off the bus. All she could recall was waking up on the couch, and it being light out.

She sits up slowly, and finds she's injured her forehead. It felt bruised, and she kept her hand against it as she glances around.

_Seems pretty real to me_ she decides.

Upon further inspection, Robin notices the pillow, and the blanket placed over her. Why would she sleep on the couch in her own apartment? She checks one last time to make sure she's _really_ home, and despite her doubts, confirms once more that she truly is. She comes to the conclusion Ted must have situated the pillow and covers after he found her passed out on the couch.

...IF that's where he found her. Who's to say he didn't find her blacked out on the side of the road?

"Ted?" Robin checks, knocking on his door. It creeks open as she does, and as she peers in Robin discovers he's not around. _Must be in class_ she determines, and returns to the couch.

"Robin?" A voice echoes, and Robin's hand shoots over her chest at the startle. Ted emerges from the kitchen, looking slightly concerned. "Robin, how are you feeling?" He asks, moving in closer. "You still look a little pale." Ted takes hold of his room-mate's arm. "Here, sit down."

Still a little shocked, Robin allows Ted to lead her back to the couch. He sits down with her; putting his hands over hers. With how concerned he'd appeared, Robin wondered if there were something she should he concerned with.

"How long ago did you wake up?" His eyes widen- like he's suddenly remembered something. "I have to call Lily and Marshal. And Barney." He says, and rushes for a phone.

"Ted what's going on?! How long was I out...?" Robin winces, wondering if maybe she didn't want to know.

"How long?" Ted exasperates. "Robin, it's been- hello?" He questions, holding his phone to his ear. "Lily- she's awake! Tell Marshal and Barney and get over here, _now_." Ted insists, and hangs up the phone before Lily could respond. "How long!?" Ted repeats.

Robin nods hesitantly, her eyes filled with anticipatory fear of his answer.

Again, Ted takes both of Robin's hands. "I don't know how to tell you this... You were out for two-"

"Days? Months? Years?!" Robin panics. "Oh god, did I-"

"Hours." Ted finishes.

There's a pause.

"Hours?" Robin repeats with confusion. "Well that's..." She's puzzled. "That's not even a full nights sleep. What are you so-"

"Exactly!" Ted replies. "You have not been sleeping, and it's clearly getting worse." He claims.

This was _so_ like Ted to exaggerate like this. Robin should have known right from the start that he would make a bigger deal out of this then it actually- "Wait... how did you know I wasn't sleeping?" She asks- suddenly catching what he'd said.

"Robin. Come on." Ted replies, as if it were obvious, and the two seem to flash-back to several occasions where it was clear Robin was taking efforts to keep herself awake.

Ted watching her enter the apartment with another cup of coffee...

...or when he thought his phone was vibrating, but it turned out to be Robin shaking from the caffeine...

...or when he tried to ask her how long it had been since they'd purchased the mayo, he couldn't get two words out before Robin began to defend her situation in short, choppy sentences, assuming that Ted was accusing her of her recent behavior.

"...so maybe I've been just a little on edge." Robin admits, a d Ted tilts his head and gives her a look of disbelief. "...or maybe a _lot_ on edge." She corrects.

Ted nods at this.

"Look, I know it seems a little ridicules, but-"

"It's not." Ted replies, patting his hand on Robin's leg. "I understand."

"You do?" Robin questions, but smiles. "Thank you Ted, that... I appreciate that." She nods firmly.

"Of course." Ted smiles back. He stands, and turns back towards the kitchen. "I mean, you can't help it if you're an insomniac."

Robin's smile quickly shifts to an uncomfortable flat.

"But don't worry, everyone should be here soon, and we'll take care of you. We'll get you the help you need, and you'll be back on a normal sleeping schedule before you know it."

She could _literally_ feel the pigments drain from her face, and searched her brain for any way out of this.

"Oh, you guys- um..." She stutters, and Ted looks at her.

"I already know what you're going to say, and don't worry about it." Ted responds. "It's no trouble; we all have been worried about you the past couple of days, and we really want to help. Lily says you'd do the same for us, after all, and I know she's right."

The words seemed to stick in Robin's throat. What was she going to tell him, anyway? That she was intentionally keeping herself awake? Then she's have to come up with some bull-shit excuse as to why, and besides... Ted said the gang was worried about her. If they learned she was doing this to herself...

"Ted, that's really nice, but..." She struggles for any excuse she can find. "I already have medication." She cringes, and it takes everything in her not follow her lie with a giggle.

Ted furrows his brow.

"Yeah- I just haven't had the time to run down to the pharmacy to refill my sleeping pills." Robin continues. "But, I'll go now. So, don't worry." She insists.

Ted sits down beside her. _Crap! Did he see through my ploy?_ But he continues softly. "You've had this problem before? Why did you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?"

"Because I didn't want you guys to know!" Robin blurts out without thinking, but quickly follows with a recover. "I know how worried you all can get."

"Well we are." Lily claims, as she and Marshal enter the room. "Robin sweetie you should have said something sooner, we want to be here for you."

"Guys, really, it's alright." Robin assures them; standing up but stumbles slightly. "Why don't you all go about your day, and I'll head to bed."

"After you pick up the pills?" Ted checks.

"What?" Robin replies, but shakes her head when she remembers. "I mean- yeah."

"Well here- give us your prescription. Lily and i will pick it up for you, you should really be resting."

"Yeah, looks like you may have hit your head." Ted notices. Squinting to examine her bruised forehead. "What happened there?"

"Nothing." She blurts. _Maybe Ted really did find me on the couch, and not outside somewhere. _that really didn't answer the question of how she'd gotten home, though. "I gotta go." She says, spitting the words out, then leaves in a hurry, pushing past Lily and Marshal and out the door.


	2. Regretful Decisions

**Ch2: Regretful Decisions**

As hard as it is being _so_ awesome all the time, Barney STILL managed to use his connections from work to score him and (ever so conveniently) four of his closest friends on a trip to...

"Argentina!" Barney announces, slamming both palms on the table-top.

"Oh my gosh- we're going to Argentina!" Lily squeals in excitement.

"Yeah you're not invited." Barney quickly dismisses. "So, anyway-"

Of course, Lily eventually reasoned with Barney and through a calm, delicate conversation, was able to convince him to allow her to tag along.

"Invite me or I'll chop off your dick and stuff it down your throat!"

Barney puts his hands up defensively. "You're invited!" He settles, and looks around the bar skeptically. "God..."

And though everyone else seemed excited to go, Lily was likely the only one who wanted to. Meanwhile, Robin was harboring a past-experience in Argentina she's rather not recall, where as Ted had felt a little... _uncomfortable_ around Barney lately. As for Marshal; joining the gang in Argentina this week would mean he'd have to reschedule his visit to Saint Cloud, and he wasn't looking forward to disappointing his family with the bad news.

"So?" Barney questions, glancing at each of them. "Who's pumped?!"

"Yeah..."

"Argentina..."

"...woo."

Both Barney and Lily seem estranged by their lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on, people! A week away from the city!" Lilly prompts.

Nothing.

"There's a mini-bar in the hotel room?" Barney tries.

"Yeah!"

"Argentina!" Robin cheers, raising her beer.

"WOO!"

They clash bottles, and drink. Nearly everyone, even Barney, was thinking the same thing, though.

_What the _hell_ have I gotten myself into?_

Back at his apartment, Barney slouches onto the couch. Just what _has_ he gotten himself into this time...?

He hadn't been thinking right. He knew that. He knew this trip wasn't a solution- that it was in fact the OPPOSITE of a solution, and he would regret it terribly. And here he was- regretting it entirely. _Me and my crappy judgment..._

ever since I had that dream.

As he closes his eye, he recounts it all. Ted getting drunk... carrying him up stairs... Bringing him water...

getting into his bed...

Barney's startled by a knock on the door. It was past midnight, who...?

"Scherbatski?" Barney questions as he opens the door.

Robin steps inside without invite, and sits herself on the couch.

"No, it's fine. Please enter my house in the middle of the night. You aren't disturbing me." Barney sarcastically remarks, then shuts the door.

"Barney I can't go to Argentina." Robin sighs.

Barney raises a brow, then takes a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, and I appreciate your offer, but I just... Can't. And I can't tell you why."

"Is this because of your insomnia? Because-"

"No. Yes. Kinda- I don't know!" She spazzes. "It's a personal thing, okay?"

Barney thinks for a moment. "Is this about your ex?" He had forgotten about that...

"No." Robin instantly defends. "Now please stop questioning me. I... I'm sorry." She repeats. "I just..." Before she finishes her sentence though, she stands up and leaves.

_That was... peculiar._

It's true Barney had forgotten all about Robin's ex-boyfriend from Argentina. But that seemed like so long ago. Why was this bothering her now? Barney sighs, and wonders if he should dig deeper or just leave it be. Scherbatski _did_ seem pretty stressed.

He contemplates for a moment. No, he couldn't just leave it. He picks up his cell.

"Lily?" He questions when the phone stops ringing on the other end.

"Barney...?" Lily grumbles. "Barney it's like twelve in the morning. This better be important."

"Lily is Marshal with you?"

She looks to the sleeping man beside her. "Yeah. We're kinda in bed. Why?"

"I need you to go somewhere private."

She pauses for a moment, wondering if it's worth getting out of her warm cozy bed. She shrugs, and steps outside the room. "Okay. I'm alone, now what's going on?"

Barney takes a deep breath. "I think you were right before. Something's going on with Robin. More then we think."

Lily rolls her eyes. "I know. She has insomnia- where have you been the past four days?"

"I'm not talking about the insomnia." Barney clarifies. "I think something from her past is bugging her, but she won't tell me what. I was hoping maybe you could get her to open up to you."

Though concerned for her friend, Lily smiles a little. "Aw...! Barney, I didn't know you cared so much to worry about her! That is so-"

"She canceled on the trip and I have no one else to give the ticket to."

"Selfish..." Lily finishes with a sigh. "But, thank you for telling me. I'll see if I can't get her to spill the beans." She claims, before Barney hangs up.

"Best of luck." He nods, and ends the call. "By the sounds of it, you'll need it." He scoffs to himself.

As he lay in bed, Barney wonders if he's missed his out. Seeing as though they wouldn't have five people, it was the perfect excuse to call the whole thing off. ...okay, maybe not the _perfect_ excuse, but close enough. All he needed was a reason and it's possible he'd just let it go.

...Robin did seem pretty upset though. Maybe a vacation was what she needed. Whatever the case, the issue was in Lily's hands now.

He'd like to say that he'd hope Robin would come around and join them on the trip, but he knew deep in his consciousness her rejection could mean an easy scapegoat out of this ordeal he'd caught himself up in.

_New rule: never make impulse-decisions on the basis of a wired dream_ he decides before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

He blinks a few times, and when his eyes open again he's laying on a water bed, which is rocking back and forth.

No- he's not in bed. He's on the seat of a boat.

Barney squints at the sunlight, and shields his eyes as he gets to his feat. The waves were subtle, but enough to gently rock the boat back and forth.

_What in the world...? How?_

He looks around to get a sense of where he was, but all he found was water, and a man sitting at the wheel.

"Where…?"

"You're awake!"

Barney's eyes widen. "Ted?!"

Ted turns around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Ted where the hell are we? And why are you wearing that dumb hat?"

Ted furrows his brow. "What do you mean- we're on a boat, Barney." He takes off the sailor's hat, looking slightly offended. "I thought you said I looked cute wearing this. Isn't that why you bought it for me?"

"I what?"

Ted shrugs, and laughs. "Oh, I get it! Someone had a _little_ too much to drink last night, huh?" He drops the hat atop Barney's head.

Barney keeps a puzzled expression trained on his friend as Ted moves in closer and wraps his arms around Barney's neck.

"You just sit down and relax, alright? I'll take care of you, Barney." He smiles sweetly, bringing his face closer. "I'll take care of _everything_."

After he woke up for real, Barney found himself on-edge all day. At the apartment, at work- name it. For starters, he couldn't quit checking his phone. He was impatiently awaiting Lily to text him back with the news on whether she'd convinced Robin to attend the trip or not. That, and last night's dream was still on his mind.

That was the second time he's dreamt of Ted in that way. The first was as if he wasn't even in control of his actions. Like being with Ted was routine, and there was nothing strange about it. Which… may have been even _worse_, seeing as though kissing Ted would be nothing Barney would consider 'routine'. Then there was the second dream, where Ted was acting as though they were a couple or something, and as if _that_ were completely normal. Barney shutters, pushing the thoughts back down.

_Is that why I keep having these dreams? Is it because I keep shoving these feelings back down?_

_ …feelings…? No, th-that's not what this-"_

His cell tone goes off, and Barney nearly rockets out of his chair. He settles down, and picks the phone up off his desk to observe he'd received a text from Lily.

_Please say she can't go please say she can't go please..._

He opens the message.

'Just wanted to let you know there's no need to worry. Had a talk with Robin and she's back on for the trip. Argentina, woo!'

"Damn it!" Barney says, pounding his phone on the desk. So much for his 'scapegoat'.

So, that was it then, right? He was stuck going on this trip that he thought would be _such_ a good idea. Right. Like spending a week in such a confined environment with Ted would help in get past these bubbling thoughts he'd been having. What was he thinking?!

Well, he wasn't. For one he couldn't _just _invite Ted. That would seem suspicious. With the five of them, he figured he had everything worked out; Marshal and Lily would obviously room together (he intended to invite her right from the start- he just wanted to give her a hard time), and to make sure nothing was awkward between him, Ted, and Scherbatski, Robin would take the single room. It was the perfect excuse!

…so he thought. His intentions were clear from the start- even if he himself hadn't seen it. Secretly, he wanted to live out the dream he'd had that first night. Even if he knew that was what this trip was all about, he could never admit it. Not even to himself.

'Glad to hear it.' He types in his phone. _Send_.

The work day seemed to drag on. Barney kept himself occupied by folding paper into little airplanes with his number on it and aiming them at his client's breasts, or shredding files of some random important thing that he assured himself he didn't need. That was the extent of his productivity for the day.

Then five forty-five rolls around, and suddenly the day could not have gone by faster as he realizes he'd planned to meet the gang at MacLaren's at their usual time for a week day. He had to pass out plane tickets, coordinate rides with everyone…

Everyone. Including…

But he didn't _want_ to see Ted! Who the hell does that guy think he is, popping up in his dreams and then being there all evening too? Can't he give a guy a break? He-"

The clock strikes six. Barney swears it was _just _five forty-five, but apparently the day goes faster when you don't want to leave. The work day had ended, and tomorrow they would all be leaving for their vacation. And the only thing that's worse then time speeding up when you don't want to leave; the opposite's true too.

_This is going to be a long week._

At the bar, the crew discuss taking Marshal's car to the airport. Ted argues that it would just be cheaper for them all to split a cab, though, seeing as though over-night parking anywhere in New-York wasn't cheap. Lily then brings up the seating, to which Barney passes out the tickets.

"First class!" Lily excites. "Aw Barney you didn't have to-" She pauses as she looks over the details, and her expression quickly fades. "Limit one bag-check?"

Barney closes one eye in confusion.

"Lil, what are we gonna need more then two bags between the two of us-"

"Four including carry-on." Ted corrects, like he _always _does.

Marshal half-rolls his eyes. "What are we going to do with _four_ bags for only a week's trip?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lily freaks. "We have to pack the- …a-and the-! …" She ponders. "What do you pack to Argentina anyway?"

"Well wait- Robin's been to Argentina before." Ted recalls. "What did you pack when you went away?"

The attention was focused on her. Barney notes her uneasiness, and glances briefly at Lily to see if there was concern on her end too.

"Oh." Robin replies dryly. "Um, well… there's a beach, so, pack a swim suit and sun-tan lotion." She shrugs.

"Is it hot in Argentina? I mean, I know it's a tropical climate, but-"

"It'll be warm where we're going." Barney interrupts, before Ted could continue.

"So, summer clothes. Check." Lily mentally notes aloud.

"What else?" Marshal asks, again directing the attention towards the only one of the five who'd ever been to Argentina.

"Uh-" Robin squints. "You know, just the usual. Socks, underwear, pink fluffy unicorns- so Marshal how did your family take the news?" She sporadically blurts, trying desperately to change the subject.

"The Eriksens were upset, but mom said we could visit Saint Cloud after we got back."

"We?" Lily questions. She places her hands over Marshal's arm, and rubs up and down while smiling sweetly at him. "Sweetie, I thought you told her I wasn't coming with you to Saint Cloud this time."

Marshal shrugs uncomfortably. "Well it's just- I already said that I had to post-pone the trip, and when she said 'you and Lily can just visit next week' I'm not going to bombard her with more bad news!"

"How is 'Lily isn't coming' _bombarding_ her?" Lily asks.

Marshal drops his shoulders. "Baby…"

While they argue about this to the side, Ted continues to ask questions about the trip to Barney and Robin.

"So where exactly are we staying?"

"Not some lame cabana like Robin and what's-his-face stayed in." Barney scoffs, and Robin looks slightly offended. "I picked up some rooms at a hotel on the beach."

"A hotel?" Robin clarifies. "Wait, isn't the whole point of this getaway to, you know, _get away_? As in no technology, or tall buildings, or-"

"Or comfy beds or personal hygiene or hot showers?" Barney finishes for her.

Both he and Ted wait for her reaction.

"…yeah, that kinda sucked." Robin shrugs, and takes a sip of her drink.

"We're just fated to be city-people for the rest of our lives." Ted agrees, and also drinks his beer.

Robin had a point. Yeah- about the lifestyle being sucky, but about the 'whole point' to this getaway. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he'd thought- maybe Barney could make a good thing out of the situations he'd roped himself into.

"Fine!" Marshal shouts, throwing up his hands. "I'll tell her you can't come."

Lily nods in achievement. "Good." She smiles, and takes a sip of her drink, and turns to face Barney. "Now about that bag-check limit…"

"Take mine." Barney replies instantly. _Marshal… Robin… this girl might be better at convincing people than I am._ He figured better just to give in now. "Besides, I already know what I'll be packing." He smirks. "No clothes necessary." He nods proudly, and per-usual receives disgusted looks from around the table.

_Losers._

As he suspected, the night flew by, and before he knew it they were in the air. The plane came in right on time, and they board at 2:01am.


	3. Just Give In

**Ch3: Just Give In**

"Argentina!" Robin cheers, raising her bottle. The group clank their drinks together, and the bitter taste of regret swims down Robin's throat.

_I can't _believe _what I've just gotten myself into._

"WOO!" Marshal calls.

She played along, though, acting excited. Everyone else seemed pumped about the trip, anyway, and she was already being enough of a bummer as of late. With everyone worrying about her and her non-existent 'insomnia', any more negativity and her own friends might not want to be around her. Then who would she be stuck with? Herself?

…no, she couldn't have that happen.

But, what was the point in having such close friends if she wasn't comfortable telling them the truth anyway? She knew she was just causing more misery for herself, but, well, at least she was sleeping again. On that subject, it was getting late, and Robin knew she was still catching up from all the sleep she'd lost the three days she'd stayed up consecutively.

She was first to leave, and no one stopped her. Even though she was back on a regular schedule, everyone was still concerned for her well-being. She got into a quick shower, and immediately went to bed afterwards.

When she passed out on the couch, she didn't recall dreaming about anything, really. Ted said she was passed out for two hours- _that's not long enough to even go into dream-sleep, right?_ But as she begins to remember more of the day, she can see herself sitting on the bus on the way home. She was sitting there, talking to herself…

While she was in the middle of trying to remember just what happened before she'd ended up on the couch, Robin ended up falling asleep. With those thoughts in mind, she began to dream about what had transpired.

A hallucination of herself had just told her not to fall asleep, and real Robin panicked at the sight. She stood up and shoved her way to the front of the bus, which was being driven by… a walrus? Was this the dream exaggerating the strangeness of the situation, or had she _actually_ hallucinated a sea-mammal driving a bus? It didn't matter- she simply pushed the doors open, and stumbled out. Robin landed head- first on the side walk when she missed her step down due to her slowed reaction time. Someone picked her up…

Ted picked her up.

What are the odds that he was actually there right as she'd gotten off the bus? Then again, she was heading home, and she and did live in the same apartment with him. At the time of the event, though, she hadn't even considered this. She's pretty sure all she was concerned with at that moment was getting as far away from her hallucination as possible.

Then Ted dragged her inside, and she fell asleep.

…dragged her inside and she fell asleep.

…why wasn't the dream doing anything?

She finally remembered what had happened, but in the dream world Robin was still face-down on the sidewalk. Ted saw her, but just kept walking. _This isn't right. This isn't how it really went._ Robin thought, but the dream was on it's own path now.

Finally, she's helped up. As she meets the eyes of the kind stranger who'd helped her…

"Ah!" Robin shrieks, and stammers backwards.

"Is that how you thank a lady for helping you after you fall?" Dream Robin asks, placing her hands on her hips.

Robin was speechless, and her legs were stiff. She couldn't move.

"Honestly, and even after that rude man just passed you by." Dream Robin continues. "But you should know by now that I'm the only one who can pick you back up on your feet. No one else is going to be there for you. In the end, it's just me."

"No!" Robin screams, and finds herself, once again, upright in her bed and gasping for air.

This was insane. This was ridicules! How much longer did she have to put up with the torment of these dreams? She had to tell someone. Robin _had_ to tell at least one of the other four, except, she didn't want to be a burden on any of them. Not only that, but she already knew what these dreams were about, and, well…

It was a little embarrassing to admit.

It wasn't even morning yet. Robin must have fallen asleep for three or four hours, seeing as though it was nearly midnight. She sighs to herself, and lays back down. She knew from last time that avoiding it only made things worse, but going on this trip with the group was the last thing she needed. She couldn't put this off- she had to get out of this. Now.

"Scherbatski?" Barney answers, confused at the sight of Robin at his door.

She'd barged right past him- not waiting for him to invite her in. Robin knew he'd try to stop her from telling him what she need to say, and knew she had to be firm with him to get her point across.

"No, it's fine. Please enter my house in the middle of the night. You aren't disturbing me." Barney sarcastically remarks, then shuts the door.

"Barney I can't go to Argentina." Robin sighs.

Barney raises a brow, then takes a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, and I appreciate your offer, but I just... Can't. And I can't tell you why."

Barney continued to question her about her 'insomnia', then brings up her ex- whom she'd completely forgotten about until Barney brought it up. Not like it mattered. Robin was sure to clarify that neither was an issue, and that she did NOT want him to keep prying. Before he could ask her anything else, she'd stormed out just the same as she'd stormed in, and shuts the door behind her.

The rest of the night was pretty peaceful for Robin, and she was actually able to get some legitimate rest in. So much rest, in fact, that she'd managed to sleep into the early afternoon until being awakened by a phone-call from, speak of the devil-

"Lily." Robin answers, half-relieved, but half just as nervous as she was last night.

"Hey Robin, I didn't wake you or anything, did I?"

_Yes. _"No." Robin lies. She was about to load all her problems off on the girl. It's best she not trouble her any more than she's going to. "What's up?"

"Marshal's gotta call up the entire family and tell them all that he can't make it up to Saint Cloud this weekend. I figure we could have some girl-time while he deals with all that drama." Lily says. "Meet me at the park in an hour?"

Robin looks at the alarm clock on her night stand. _12:30? It's the middle of the day and I'm going to roll out of bed looking like I just- well, rolled out of bed._ She thought to herself. _It'll take me at least an hour to compose myself…_ "I have a- thing, right now, but I could probably be at the park by 2 if that still works for you."

"Oh, it'll work." Lily scoffs. "Trust me, Marshal has a lot of family he needs to call."

Robin smiles. "Thanks. See you then." She hangs up the phone.

On the other end…

"Who was that?" Marshal asks, emerging from the bedroom.

"Just Robin." Lily shrugs.

"You… do know that I called the family up last night, don't you?" Marshal questions.

Lily acts surprised. "Is that who you were talking to? Well, I had no idea! Guess it's too late to change plans now." She shrugs, gets up from the couch, and pecks Marshal on the lips. "I'll be leaving before two." She calls from the hall before shutting the door to the restroom, leaving a confused Marshal standing by himself.

In the mean time, Robin had just finished brushing through the jungle of her hair. No matter how much conditioner she'd applied she couldn't seem to tear through the results of her tossing-and-turning from last night.

She applies some eye-makeup to keep herself from appearing tired, and hails a cab from outside. She assumed Ted must be at work- seeing as though it was the middle of a day on a Friday, then resumed to wonder why Lily wasn't in class herself.

"I hired a substitute for today so I could spend some time alone with Marshal before the five of us head out." Lily clarifies when Robin asks after they'd arrived.

"So, why are you in the park with me?" Robin chuckles.

Lily places a hand on Robin's leg. "Because something's going on, and I'm worried about you."

Robin sighs. "We've been over this." She reminds. "Insomnia, not sleeping, yada, yada- we've been through all of this."

"Not all of it." Lily remarks. "When Ted and I offered to help you just ran out on us. You're hiding something, Robin, and a lot of us are really, really concerned for your health."

"Barney…" I grumble.

"I'm not too sure if-"

"He told you, didn't he?" Robin finishes, ignoring her previous comment. "He told you all I wasn't coming to Argentina and now you're all worried."

Lily now moves her hand to my shoulder. "He mentioned something about not wanting to give up your ticket, but he never really said you for-sure weren't going to be joining us." Lily reminds herself. "Why aren't you coming sweetie?" She rubs her friend's arm. "Please tell me."

She could try to resist, but this was _Lily_. Besides, she was planning on telling her anyway. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"Alright." Robin nods hesitantly. "I'll… I'll tell you."

Lily awaits patiently for her explanation."

"So, you already know that I haven't exactly been sleeping all too well this past week."

Lily nods.

"Well… I wasn't exactly making the right sleeping choices either." She admits.

Lily cocks her head and narrows her eyes in confusion.

"I'm not… It's not a matter of some sleeping disorder at work here. I was keeping myself up." Robin admits. "I forced myself to stay awake because, …because…"

Lily gives Robin's arm a light squeeze for reassurance.

"because I've been having these disturbing dreams as of late." She seems to spit out all at once.

"Oh, sweetie I'm sorry." Lily responds with empathy. "You know it might help if you talk to someone about these dreams, maybe, to get them off your mind." Lily suggests. "And… just so you know, you can trust me. I won't say a word about this to anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thank you, Lily." Robin says in relief. "And, I think maybe I do need to talk about my dreams, but not right now. You've been so supportive and everything, but do you think you could wait until tomorrow for me to, you know, gather my thoughts?"

The red-head smiles and nods. "Of course. You take all the time you need, and just tell me when you're ready. All you have to do is say the word, and I'll listen."

"It means so much that you're here for me Lil." Robin smiles. "Thank you." She embraces her friend in a hug.

Later, after Lily had returned home…

"Ahg! Why won't she just tell me?!"

Marshal watches as she enters the room. "Why won't who tell you what baby?"

"Robin! I'm trying to be all patient but I just HAVE TO KNOW." Lily stresses.

Marshal pauses. "Have to know what?"

Lily huffs loudly as she sits down. "Nothing. I'm not supposed to tell you. Robin's having strange dreams. Nothing."

"What?" Marshal puzzles.

"Nothing." Lily repeats. "As far as your concerned, you don't know anything." She clarifies.

"Okay."

"As far as I'm concerned _I_ don't really know anything either." She sighs. "I knew there was something up with her, but she's being so defensive. I'll just have to try something else."

Robin was also just getting back to the apartment, and found Ted was already back. After chatting for a while, the two decide to head down to MacLarens early together. They sat at a booth in the corner while waiting to claim their usual spot; where a couple was currently enjoying dinner.

"So how do you think Barney got those tickets anyway?" Ted asks, not sure what else to talk about. It was still a little awkward between him and Robin, but, they could fake their way through it in the mean time, as long as there weren't any awkward silences or bad situations for them to get into.

Robin shrugs. "I guess he never really said, did he?"

"That's so like him, though." Ted points out. "Knowing Barney I probably _don't_ want to know where he got those tickets."

Robin smiles at this. "Well, hopefully you won't run into too much trouble while you're there."

Though she wasn't paying attention to his reaction, Ted was staring at her with his eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. What do you mean? Aren't you...?"

She shakes her head.

"You're not coming?" Ted clarifies, making sure they're on the same page.

"Sorry, Ted. It's just- it's complicated, but it's best I stay behind." She playfully punches him on the shoulder. "You guys will have fun though."

"Uh, no we won't!" He bursts. "Come on Robin, what are we going to do without you? That's like telling the Scooby gang that Buffy isn't coming with them on a vampire hunt."

She gives him a half confused, half concerned look. "I thought Scoobie Doo was a mystery cartoon."

"Different show." He explains. "And not the point- what I'm trying to say is, this trip won't be the same without you Robin."

She looks down. "Ah- I know this is a let down to you guys, and I'm-"

"A _huge_ let down." Ted corrects. "How bummed do you think Lily's gonna be when she finds out she won't have her best gal-pal with her on the trip?"

Robin pauses, mouth ajar. _That's right. Lily did seem pretty disappointed when I told her._

Ted freezes. "You already told her?!"

_Now that he mentions it, Barney seemed like he wasn't happy about me canceling either._

"Oh god, don't tell me I'm the last to find out about this." Ted groans.

Robin picks up her head, just now tuning into what Ted has said. "What- no. Well, actually maybe. Probably. Yes." She decides. "But, if you all think that I should go…"

He sighs, disappointed that he was last to know, but still sympathetic. He takes hold of her hands. "If you say you can't come, then I understand. But, I know I speak for everyone when I say we really, really need you with us."

She smiles sweetly. _What the hell was I thinking? They're my friends- of course they're going to be supportive of me. There's no reason I shouldn't go on this trip._ "Okay." She replies, slightly hesitant, but nods her head as if convincing herself she were sure of her decision. "Okay. I'll, I'll re-join you guys to Argentina." She smiles.

"YES!" Ted cheers. "Robin Scherbatski is back in the hunt!"

"Not slaying any vampires." She clarifies.

"Close enough!"

She laughs a little. "Let me just give Lily a call and let her know I'm back on for the trip." She explains. "Save my seat."

He points at her, as if to say 'you got it', then leans back in his seat.

She steps outside the bar, phone in hand. Was she sure this was the right choice…? …yes. She had to have confidence in her friends. She dials the number.

"Hey Lil." She replies, when Lily picks up. "Um, about those dreams I was having…"

"Yes?!" Lily answers, trying not to sound too excited.

"I'll tell you about them after we arrive in Argentina."

"You're coming?!" Lily says, sounding even more excited. "Robin that's great news! Wow, that's so good to hear. What made you change your mind?"

She peers inside the window at Ted. "I took some time to look at the situation, and decided it's nothing I can't get through without my friends."

She could swear she heard Lily tearing up with joy on the other end.

"I'm so glad you're coming with us. And don't worry- we can set aside some time whenever you like to talk about what's been bugging you." 

She nods (even though Lily couldn't see her). "Thanks."

"So, See you at MacLarens soon?"

"Ted and I got here early, but we'll be seeing you guys here later."

"Alright, see you then!" She says, and just before she hangs up. "Oh! Is it alright that I tell Barney you're back on for the trip?" 

Robin laughs. "That's fine. Bye Lily."

"See you later- bye!"

That was it, then. She was on this trip now and there was no getting out of it anymore. And she was glad it was that way.

She just hoped she wouldn't regret the decision by the time they're already there.


	4. Fight or Flight

**CH4: Fight or Flight**

Re-cap: In Robin's subtle attempt to fill-in Ted that she wasn't going to be joining the gang to Argentina, Ted ends up saying something to change her mind. The group meet at MacLarens as planned that afternoon, Barney passes out tickets, and all five begin to discuss what it is one packs when going to Argentina. Barney makes a crude joke, but by the end of the night everyone's fairly well prepared for the trip.

While Lily and Marshal decide to head to bed and try to get some rest in before the early flight, Ted, Robin, and Barney choose to pull an all-nighter until they leave for the airport at 12:30 in the morning. Most of this time was spent at MacLarens, until Barney left early to pack, and the others followed suit.

In spite of his previous comment, Barney _did _require clothing on this trip. Furthermore, he didn't expect to be 'packing' in anything with Ted as his room-mate.

…n-no, that is _not _what he meant. Just that it wouldn't be too easy getting the ladies back up to the hotel room with Ted hanging around, NOT that he would even think of-

Hairbrush… toothbrush… shampoo… yep, he had all the necessities to spend the week in Argentina.

The whole week.

In Argentina.

With everyone.

Everyone and Ted.

…

…would they possibly allow him to bring alcohol on the plane?

_What am I saying? This is going to be a LEGENDARY week. Spending all day at the beach watching_ _pretty girls in skimpy clothing… certainly this is going to be a trip worthy of a classic Barney-Stinson adventure._

And Barney assured himself of that the entire cab-ride to the airport, but any time he felt he was really, _really_ sure of what he was saying, Ted would speak up, or sniffle, or the scent of Ted's cologne would flutter by his nose, or-

"Thanks Ranjit!" Ted gleams, and hands him a tip. At this point, Barney was certain Ted was moving close on purpose. The paranoia was nearly as strong as whatever scent Ted was wearing today- which Barney _swears_ was far stronger than usual.

…the cologne. Not his paranoia.

Though upon further examination, Barney does admit to himself maybe he has been paying too much attention to what Ted's been doing as of late. He knew, in the back of his mind, that the dreams he'd been having about Ted were more than likely contributing to the recent heightened attention he'd been paying.

Once they arrive at the gate, Lily immediately drops her carry-on bags and leaves for a restroom. As Robin starts to say that she'll come with, she turns around to see Lily already long-gone. She takes her seat, claiming she'll wait until Lily comes back.

"We still have another… half hour before we take off." Ted announces, looking at his watch.

"Well- I don't know about you losers, but I'm off to look for a bottle of sun-block." Barney claims, and stands.

"Didn't you remember to pack some last night?" Marshal questions.

"Oh I did." Barney replies. "I just need something I can wash out and hide my Whiskey in before we board." He pulls the tip of the bottle out from the inside of his suit.

"How the hell did you get past security with that?!" Robin stammers.

"I think the real question here is… why do they even let you in airports still?" Ted reasons.

"Please." Barney laughs. "So, anyone else? Sun block?"

"Just so I have this strait; you're going to empty and wash out a bottle of sun block, and then drink from it on the plane?" Robin clarifies. "Isn't that going to look a little strange?" She pauses. "And while we're on the subject can you pick one up for me too?"

Barney shrugs. "Why not. Any other takers?"

Both Marshal and Ted shake their head. "I will come with you, though." Ted notes, then switches his voice to his scratchy, trying-to-be-cool-Ted voice. "Left my headphones at home. Wouldn't wanna get stuck next to some psycho lunatic who talks non-stop the entire trip."

"Yeah- Ted sweetie, that psycho lunatic is you." Lily comments, upon return.

Ted glares at her. "Anyway- right behind ya."

Barney's still for a moment. "Right, well, off we go, then."

Ted waits for a moment, seeing if Barney would take the lead. After an awkward moment of pausing… "Um, Barney?"

"Right." Barney states, remains still just a moment longer, then spins around on his heal and begins walking quickly back the way they came.

Ted briefly sprints to catch up. "Whoa- what's the hurry? Didn't you hear me; we have half an hour before the plane gets in."

"It'll take time to wash out the bottle, Ted." Barney explains, as if cleansing sun block bottles for smuggling liquor on the plane should be common knowledge.

For all Ted knew, it probably was.

"You already slipped it past security. Somehow. What's the big deal if you have it now? Besides Robin has a point; isn't it going to seam fishy that you're drinking it out of a bottle of sun block anyway? And why are you bringing Whiskey anyway? Can't you just order a drink on the plane? Are you really that nervous about flying that you need hard liquor? Why-"

"Enough with the questions, alright?!" Barney blurts.

Ted throws his hands up defensively. "I'll take a 'yes' on that last one."

Barney sighs. _What am I supposed to tell him anyway? That I've been having dreams about him and am stressing out over spending the entire week with him? _"If you must know then yes- I'm nervous about flying." Barney lies.

"But, we've been on a plane before." Ted points out. "And you seemed fine then."

_Didn't think that one through… _"I, uh… that was before I was on the plane with that crazy lady."

"When were you on a plane?" Ted asks, not recalling Barney saying anything about a trip since they'd flown to Philadelphia after those two girls… who they'd later realized both had boyfriends.

"Uh- month ago." He stutters. "For a business trip."

"Oh." Ted shrugs.

They continue walking.

"So…?"

Barney raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to tell me about the crazy lady on your last flight?" Ted prompts.

"Who?"

"The one that made you so nervous about flying?" Ted reminds.

"Oh, right! Um-"

"Whatever it was it's really got you jumpy." Ted notes, sounding concerned. "Do you wanna just wait in the bathroom while I get the sun block? You could hide in a stall and start drinking while you wait." He offers.

"No, Ted I don't-" He pauses. "Yeah, actually. …thanks."

_Well that was… nice of him._

Ted places a hand on Barney's shoulder, and Barney feels a shiver shoot down his spine. "Just try to relax, alright?" Ted assures him. "I'll be quick."

Barney nods, and the two part their separate ways.

In the stall, Barney locks himself in and once again pulls the bottle from his suit- this time bringing it out and twisting the cap off. _It's just a half hour. Not even. Better save this for the flight._ But as he was thinking it, he took a swig. He needed to distract himself of the thoughts that were bubbling up.

A few sips later, and by this time he'd heard Ted's voice calling him from the other side of the restroom. Nothing.

He stands. Strike that- the room just wobbled a little.

Barney has to catch his balance again before he composes himself, then walks out the stall. He looks across the room- did it get longer…? And spots Ted.

"So do we dump the lotion in the garbage or pour it down the drain?" Ted questions, looking intently at the over-priced bottle he'd picked up at the quick-stop store.

"Drain." Barney mutters out.

"Riiight." Ted nods. "That way there's no evidence." With that, he twists the bottle cap off and starts shaking the bottle over the sink. "Okay." He notes, when the bottles empty. "How exactly am I supposed to get all the excess lotion out, now?"

Barney watches him. He's certain he's saying something, but the alcohol was setting in quickly at this point, and all he could see was a spinning room and three or four Teds standing in front of him.

"That's a lot of Ted's." He mumbles.

"Hm?" Ted questions, just now looking at his friend. "Dude, how much did you drink?!"

He holds up the empty bottle.

"Why didn't you tell me that _before _I dumped a twenty-dollar bottle of sun block down the sink?"

Barney picks up the bottle. "For dis little ting? You coulduh gotten a less expensive more for less bottle."

"What?" Ted puzzles, then shakes it off. "Okay, you're _really_ drunk."

"Hey how are you four doing that with your eyes?" He giggles, and slowly waves his hand in front of Ted's face before nearly falling down.

"Whoa!" Ted calls as he grabs hold of his friend before he falls victim to gravity. "Let's get back to the gate before the plane leaves without us, hm?" He suggests, and slings Barney's arm around his back. Ted places his own arm across the back of Barney's waist, and leans the drunken blonde on him for support.

"Thank you so much… fer not leaving me behind Ted." Barney stumbles. "Yora good friend."

The gang boarded the flight at exactly 2:01am. Barney couldn't remember what happened after he and Ted left the restroom, but somehow he'd managed to scan in his ticket, get his luggage in the over-head bin, and seat himself in the proper row.

…wait, this wasn't his seat.

"Where…?" Barney mutters as he sits up.

"You're awake!"

Barney's startled. What was _Ted_ doing sitting next to him?! He could have sworn he'd split up the seats.

"And before you ask, we're on a plane." Ted says, anticipating Barney's question. "You passed out before we boarded, so Robin carried your bags while me and Robin dragged you to your seat. Can you believe it? The girl you were supposed to sit next to was so sweet, she let me switch seats with her so I could take care of you."

Barney peers over to see who Ted was referring to. _Hott. Busty. Blonde- Of course._

"What luck." Barney sighs, hiding his sarcasm.

"You slept for a good couple of hours. Here, I got you a water for when you woke up." Ted explains, handing over a bottled water. "It's almost morning. You should see if you can't get in a couple more hours of sleep."

Barney reaches for his water, only to realize that he's wrapped up tightly in a blanket. Upon further examination, there was a small pillow placed under his head as well.

"Oh- my bad. Here." Ted un-caps the water, lifts the corner of the blanket, and holds the water where Barney can take it.

He does.

_Helping me to the gate… getting me in my seat… switching spots to look after me, getting me water and wrapping me in blankets so as I slept? _Barney ponders. And these were just the things he'd just learned about. _What's this all about?_

"Thank you." Barney says- feeling a little odd about all this, but accepting his water anyway.

"Seeing as though you're so freaked about flying, I figure it's the least that I could do." Ted shrugs.

_Oh- right. That's what this is about. But then… _"Ted, have you _slept_ since we've taken off?"

He shrugs. "I was waiting for you to wake up incase you needed anything. Like, a bottled water, or more blankets… or a disposable 'motion sickness' bag." He explains, using his fingers as quotations over the last one.

"You didn't have to stay up for me." Barney replies, then, a pause. "Actually maybe you did- about that bag?"

Ted looks at him with sympathy. "Here." He sighs.

Barney didn't need it, even though he thought he would. After a few moments, his head stopped pounding long enough for him to fall back asleep. Ted ended up dosing off too, as Barney discovered, when he'd woken again for the second time with the other man's head leaned against his shoulder.

His heart jumps- but he remains still. Seeing Ted sound asleep leaning against him like that… everything inside him was pounding and all his insides were twisted and his blood was rushing and this warmth tingled over the back of his throat and there was an internal screaming that shouted at him to flinch or shove or yell 'gah!' or cringe or completely disconnect every bone from its socket and turn limp just to get this head off of him.

But he didn't do any of those things. There was another voice that- he doesn't want to say it 'screamed louder', but it was far more convincing of his actions. A serene firmness, so to speak, that enveloped him to do as it commanded and push out any other influence. It's almost what he'd felt he wanted more, as a matter of fact; to listen to the gentleness that washed over him telling him how nice this feeling was. 'You aren't panicked. No, this excited feeling you're experiencing is nothing more than a comfortable bliss. He's asleep. The calm of his energies is sifting off into your aura, and you're spirit is absorbing this calm.' Barney closes his eyes again as he listens to the voice that-

_No._

Then the other, panicky sensation really _did_ scream louder, and Barney flinched and shoved and cringed all at the same time. He shoots himself to the other side of his seat as Ted leans further against the armrest. _What in the world was that?_ He cringes again as he wonders to himself. A wave of emotions hit him, and he could hardly comprehend it.

"You alright?"

Barney flinches again as the women one seat behind him taps him on the shoulder. He shoots his look behind him. Robin.

"Ted wasn't joking- you really do have a phobia of flying." She chuckles. "Speaking of Ted it's about time he finally got to sleep." She comments.

"Uh- yeah." Barney stutters. "Hey, sorry about, er, drinking all the Whiskey before I could slip you some."

Robin passes it off, gesturing with her hands. "Not a big deal. I just ordered a drink here."

Barney nods, and upon further examination can see the Canadian had not just ordered _a_ drink, but had several empty cups of wine stacked up on her tray. He raises an eyebrow.

"Like you're one to talk." Robin scoffs, shooting him back a nasty glare.

"I didn't say anything." Barney smirks, and returns his attention forward.

Ted was still leaning over to his side, so Barney takes the pillow from behind him and places it around Ted's neck before moving him closer to the aisle.

"Good afternoon passengers this is your co-captain speaking. We will be arriving in Buenos Aires in approximately one hour. The temperature outside is sunny at-"

At that point Barney sorta tuned out. The announcement seemed to awaken Ted, as well as some of the other passengers sitting in front of and besides them. Once the co-captain (or whoever) finished his squeal, he began to repeat it again in Spanish. Or, at least Barney assumed he'd repeated it. He didn't really speak the language.

"Are we there yet?" Ted mutters, then stretches and yawns.

"Almost." Robin replies from behind. "Supposedly we'll be arriving in an hour."

Ted nods, then turns his attention to Barney. "Was I asleep…? You were okay for the rest of the trip?" He asks cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry." Robin butts in. "You two were sound asleep!" She giggles.

Ted was confused at this, and Barney's face lit up a little. He kept his visions forward, and relied on his seat to cover his embarrassment.

"What about you?" Ted asks Robin this time. "Did you get any sleep with your, you know…"

Robin shoots him a confused look.

"Your insomnia." Ted clarifies.

"Right." Robin nods. "Um- yeah. I fell asleep for the first couple hours, I think."

"Good." Ted nods. "Well, I'm gonna hit the restroom before we land." He declares, and rises from his seat. Once he's gone…

"You two were totally cuddling like two farm animals that got locked outside in the middle of the night." Robin giggles.

Barney turns back around. "Cut it out Scherbatski!" He whisper-yells back at her. "He was leaning on me- I moved when I woke up."

"Yeah, after having like a five minute staring contest with the top of his head!" Robin laughs. "What was _that _all about?"

He snarls at her.

"Whoa- why the defenses? I'm totally kidding! Jeez."

Barney rolls his eyes. "Yeah, so was I. What, do you think I even care that he was slobbering all over my shoulder for, like, however long it was we were asleep?"

Robin's expression twists in confusion, but before she can ask him exactly what it is he's talking about, Ted emerges from the bathroom and reclaims his seat.

"Anyone need any snacks? I brought sour gummy worms." He tempts. Both Robin and Barney look to each other and shrug.

Once they land, the five of them re-unite after first-class had been released. Lily and Marshal express their concerns to Barney, who explains there was nothing to be concerned over. Though Marshal (nor Ted) are really convinced of this, Lily seemed to have lost focus long enough to stop caring, and moved on to her next concern.

"What about you Robin? Did you get any sleep in on the plane?"

She laughs a little- but more out of annoyance then thinking her comment funny. "Yes, okay? I slept. I told you guys don't have to worry about that."

"We just want to make sure you're alright." Ted reasons.

"Yeah." Lily agrees. "So how long did you sleep? Was it near the beginning or end of the flight? Did you- you know, have any interesting dreams while you slept?"

Robin inhales deeply. "Lily…" She says threateningly.

"I'll back off." Lily decides.

_What was that all about? I know Lily said she'd talk to Robin about her coming with us on the trip, but is there still something going on that she doesn't know about?_ Barney shrugs it off, assuming it's none of his business anyway. _I just have to focus on getting us to the hotel for the moment, and deal with the next tragedy when the time comes._

**A/N: Hello readers! Seeing as though I'm having trouble finding a beta, and the popularity of this fic isn't quite where I'd like it to be, I'm cutting the story short. I'll post the remaining two chapters, and likely write a short ending to wrap up what's left in the event I don't see more activity between hits and reviews. For my followers; thanks for reading and sorry to disappoint! Your support is appreciated and I hope you'll continue to check out my new projects once TNV has ended.  
**

**~Mel**


End file.
